fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aira
|-|Avatar= |-|Human Form= |-|True Form= Aira is a lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial Goddess of Fate and Destiny. She is the older sister of Magnus and Elesia and like them, she was born as a side product of the formation of the Multiverse. Aira exists in a higher dimensional realm known as the Great Loom from which she monitors Fate and Destiny, reading it like a Game Master would for DnD. Unlike her siblings, Aira does not interact with lesser beings unless she sees fit. Appearance Aira is a woman possessing unearthly beauty. She has pale skin and long silver and gold hair which shine like the stars. She wears a long ankle-length dress that reveals a good portion of her breasts. Her eyes are white silver and are said to glow with the light of the full moon. Her avatar wears a shoulderless kimono with raven black hair, pink-violet eyes, and has two curved horns that loop around her head. Personality Aira is strict and serious, possessing extreme patience. As the Goddess of Fate, she was tasked by the Greater Primals to assist in maintaining the cycle of life and death as well as keep track of the various possibilities or "fates" people receive as a result of their choices. While she can forcibly make someone go down a certain path, Aira does not do so unless if she is looking for some form of entertainment. A great example of this was the end of the Second World War, she was growing unamused by the number of early deaths she had to account for and forcibly altered the fate of Adolf Hitler and caused him to commit suicide. Power and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Aira, The Goddess of Fate and Destiny Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: ''' Billions of Years '''Classification: God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Fate and Destiny at a Type 3 level), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 10), Acausality (Type 4), Fate Manipulation (Has complete control over Fate itself and can compel even the Gods to dance to her tune. Her power has no effect over her fellow Lesser Primals and the Greater Primals however.), Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Dictated the course of several major events across the Multiverse like an author writes a story), Precognition (Can perceive all possible choices along with the "fates" that they accompany), Inevitable Event Creation (Locked the creation of the Everbeing in time, forcing Corona's fusion to her host to become an unchangeable point in the timestream no matter what.), Life and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The dimensional, physical, and spiritual laws of the Great Loom are solely dependent on her will and her will alone), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Creation, Avatar Creation, and Portal Creation, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(Stronger than the likes of Magnus and Elesia and the Archangels. Comparable to the Rune Dragons at their full powers and the Four Horsemen. She has complete and total control of Fate across all of Creation. Aira can freely manipulate her own number of Spatio-temporal dimensions at will as well as control those of her realm, the Great Loom, which exists in a higher-dimensional space called Hyper-Space.) 'Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent within the Great Loom Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Fate | Aira Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Plot Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Probability Users Category:Cosmic Entities